Heart of Chaos
by Kusanagi the Blood Angel
Summary: Hikari Shinzo is not an ordanary solger of the N.O.L, he is one of few top assassins. Follow him on his journey as he tries to survive in a world of chaos. Rated T for blood, will be pairing, but not yet. This story will be taken down . . . please do not read . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of chaos**

**Chapter :1**

_**I'm in the middle of a dark forest, I look around me and see nothing but trees engulfed in shadow. That is, until I see an old, and very familiar looking house. I just stand their a couple of minutes, staring at the house in disbelief. "I-it can't be, that's impossible" I thought to myself as I slowly made my way to the house. As I got closer to the old house, I could see that the lights were on, and I could see two figures inside that I recognized instantly. "Mom, Dad!" I cried out as I started running to the house, but as soon as I got within a few feet of it, the house caught on fire. "No! I wont loose you again" I yelled as I ran even faster to the house, but as soon as I was about to reach the door, I could feel something stop me. I turned my head around, only to be filled with fright and shock at what I saw. The darkness was grabbing me, wrapping around my arms and legs like chains, and it was dragging me away from the now burning house. "NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I was pulled into the shadows, with the last thing I saw being the house my parents were in burning down into ashes.**_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I shot strait up out of the bed I was in, my whole body was sweating and my heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. The events of the dream continued to play thru my mind until a pillow hit me right in the face. "Shish, why do have to be so loud this early in the morning" said a very irritated sounding voice. I looked over to bed next to mine to see a girl standing next to it; she had long, dark red hair, and brown eyes that were glaring at me. She had on a black pajama top, with black pajama bottoms, and on her back were large, black bat like wings. "Eh he, sorry about that Nova" I said as I rubbed the back of my head with my hand, since the fear was knocked out of me from the pillow she threw at me. "Nova, it's not Hikari's fault he had a nightmare" said a sweet voice in a gentle tone. Me and Nova both turned are heads to the source of the voice, which belonged to a girl with golden blond hair and sky blue eyes, she was getting out of her bed and I could see what she had on, which was a light blue pajama top and bottoms, and on her back she had large, white bird like wings. "Well, he can try to be a little quieter, Aegis" Nova said as she turned her head from the said girl, back to me. "Uh, well, you to go ahead and eat, I'm going to go get ready" I said as I quickly headed to the bath room, grabbing my jacket and other things as I did.

I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, I couldn't help but be amazed at how nice every thing looked, well, we did spend the night in a hotel, Aegis and Nova kept on saying how they wanted to spend the night in a hotel, and boy am I glad that I listened. I went over to the full body mirror and looked at my reflection, I had long, silver hair that went a little past my waist that seemed to go every where, and it also framed my face that had violet colored eyes. I looked at the top of my head to see a pair of silver fox ears, in which I looked at my back to see a long, silver fox tail. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a fox beast kin. I smiled as I wagged my tail around a little. I then grabbed one of the things that were on the counter that I put my jacket and everything else on, I looked at it and smiled, it was a Yin-Yang symbol, but it looked like it was an ornament for hair. I grabbed the end of my hair and placed the hair ornament on, and then put on a pair of black fingerless gloves that had a white trim. I then grabbed two large, thick, golden bracelets and gave another smile as I put them on. I then proceeded to put on my jacket, which was silvery white with a trim of thick, pure black fur, with also a thick, pure black collar. After I put it on, I pulled two long katana like swords from a belt on the counter, one had a pure white frame while the other was black. I stared at them for a little bit and only one word came to my mine, _**Arcanea. **_I sighed as I put the belt around my waist and then put the swords back in.

I went out of the bathroom, only to be greeted with the sound of food being munched. I headed over to the table that Nova and Aegis were sitting at, and the one that was making all of the noise was none other than Nova, she was stuffing her face with as much food that she possibly could, while Aegis was slowly eating a small plate of eggs. I noticed though, that they both had different outfits on, Aegis was wearing a long, light blue top with a white trim, and a dark blue skirt, while Nova had on a black top with red streaks going thru it, and a pair of black shorts with a chain on the sides, this might seem normal, but the thing is, they don't have any clothes, no, it's not that I don't buy them any, the thing is, what ever type of clothing they imagine, they can create out of thin air and wear as long as they want, to tell you the truth, I have no idea how they do this, I asked them both about it, but Aegis said it was very difficult to explain, and all Nova did was just look at me like she didn't have an answer. I sat down in the chair that was between them and grabbed a piece of fruit from one of the plates, and began quietly nibbling it. "Hikari, are you ok?" I looked over at Aegis; her face was full of worry. Yeah, I'm ok Aegis, why wouldn't I be?" I asked her while at the same time giving her a warm smile. "You had that nightmare again, didn't you?" I lowered my head a little as she asked me that question, I've always had that nightmare, not every night, just once in a while, but it's always the same one, with me always waking up screaming. I then felt a warm hand being placed on my shoulder, I looked up, and Aegis was smiling at me. "Hikari, you don't have to keep things like that away from us, me and Nova are always here for you, right Nova?" Aegis then turned her smile to Nova, only to have it turn into a frown. Nova wasn't even listening to us; her attention was more focused on the food. Nova then stopped eating and looked up. "What?" she said in a normal tone, which was not very often I assure you. Aegis then lowered her head a little and just let out a small sigh. "Nothing, just go ahead and eat" Aegis said in a now defeated tone, Nova, just staring at her for a few moments, didn't take it as anything, and went ahead and did as Aegis said. I looked at Aegis, and could only smile; I got up, and embraced her in a hug. "I know you are Aegis, you and Nova both have always been their for me, no matter what the situation is" I said as I then broke the hug, but still smiled at her.

"Boy, am I stuffed!" Nova loudly exclaimed as she sat up and started to stretch her arms, she then looked at us, and smiled. "Okay, you two ready to get on with the mission?" Nova said in a now determined voice, I could only smile at this, it was always better to hear her like this than to hear her sounding angry all of the time. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be" Aegis said in a sort of dead pan voice as she got up and quickly smiled at her sister. They both then looked at me and smiled, I closed my eyes and smiled as I then got up "Ok, let's get to work" I said in a now determined voice much like Novas as I opened my eyes with new vigor. Aegis and Nova both suddenly turned into balls of light, that then went right into my body "Okay, lets go get him" I heard Novas voice eagerly shout in my mind. I sighed to my self a little, and then I started to focus energy towards my back, I then felt the energy pulse out and form into something, I turned my head and smiled at what I saw. I had a huge, black bat wing and a huge, white, bird like wing on my back, I flapped them both around a bit to stretch them out, and it felt good to have my wings out after a long time. I then went over to the dresser by the bed that I slept in, and opened up one of the drawers, and I pulled out a mask. I looked at it for a few moments, the left side of it was black while the other side was white, with an eye design, the one the black, while the other was white. I sighed and frowned a little at the mask as I put it on, it was a constant reminder of who I was, a mark that would always be apart of me. I then put the door key on the table and went over to the balcony; we were on the fifth floor after all. I then jumped over the balcony into the open air, and then I spread my wings, I loved how cool and brisk the morning air felt, I then slowly made my way down to the street. It was still early in the morning, so no one was around, after I made it to the ground, I formed my wings around me, and together they formed a hooded cloak, half black, half white. "Right, he should be close by" I said as I made my way to the target.

* * *

**_Hello to all that have read this. This is the first chapter of the first FanFiction I have ever written, I hope that you all like it. This story might go along into continuum Shift, but will focus on assassins in the N.O.L. Well, all that's left to say is, please review:)- NightmareSilver _**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Reunion

**Heart of Chaos**

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Reunion **

I quickly made my way down a street my target was said to frequent a lot; it was quiet, except for the small sounds of shops being opened up. I stopped and ducked into an ally, peeking around the corner to see if he was coming yet. "Hmm, no sign of him yet" "_well_ _of course he's not hear yet, were probably too early!"_ Nova yelled in my head, leaving a painfully loud echo through my mind. _"Nova, don't just blurt things out like that, it causes Hikari migraines" _Aegis quietly said in a gentle tone _"oh yeah, Aegis! If it weren't for him screaming, we could have gotten some more sleep and gotten hear at the right time instead of having to wait!" "Nova! You know that the nightmares aren't his fault! You know what he has to deal with, and yet you act like you don't even care!"_ Aegis snapped back, Aegis wasn't the type to get angry, but when she does, you better watch out. _"How dare you say something like that! Of course I care about Hikari! All I'm saying is that he can try not to be so loud!"_ They where arguing again, I hated it when they did, but I really hated it whenever they did it in my mind, its bad enough to do it in the open, but in my mind, its even worse!

"Will you two please stop arguing!" I peeked around the corner to make sure that no one had heard me, good, no one was their still. After I had said that, Aegis and Nova stayed quiet, and it was gilt was getting to me "Aegis, Nova, im, uh, sorry for yelling at you, I just don't like it whenever you two argue, especially in my mind." They were still silent for a few minutes, and I was about to check the street again, until Aegis spoke _"it's all right, Hikari, we know how loud are arguments get, and it's not right to do it in your mind"_ her voice was as gentle as it was before, then Nova spoke _"um . . . . . im sorry to Hikari, Aegis is right, I shouldn't blame you for the screams, I was just mad that I was woken up so early . . . . ."_ I couldn't help but feel even worse for yelling at them, Nova was speaking in such a kind tone, and Aegis was even quieter when she spoke. I was about to say something, when I heard the sound of loud footsteps trekking through the street.

I looked over the corner, and I saw him, a large, bald headed man wearing a black and red striped vest and black pants with rips in them, another noticeable thing were the strange gloves on his hands, Solid black with white lines running through them and large, red metal plates with a strange symbol on the knuckles.

"Their he is, today's target" I gripped my blades as I prepared for what I was about to do. I silently ran to the target, and kicked him in the back. After I did that, it took a few seconds, but he turned around, anger in his eyes, I then quickly dashed back to the ally, I could hear loud footsteps behind me. I then ran into one of the dark corners of the ally, and instantly disappeared. In a few minutes the target was finally in the same area I was, he ran a bit father ahead, and stopped to look around. He was confused, good, that'll make this easier. I then jumped out of the darkness, and pulled out my swords.

"Vice terrow, you have been convicted for the murder of ten people, by the order of the N.O.L, I have come to execute you" I stood their watching him, he didn't say anything, didn't even move. "Uh, hello" The next thing I know, he turns around, and throws a punch at me. I easily sidestepped it, and his punch headed for the ground, the thing that I wasn't expecting though, was an explosion the very same spot his fist touched.

"_What the heck was that!"_ Nova yelled in my head, and I would have said something, if I weren't thinking the same thing. Vice slowly got up, and turned around, fist in a defensive position in front of his body, it was then that I was able to see the strange markings on his gloves, they were pictures of bombs.

"_Oh dang!, That's an armagus on his hands, how'd he manage to get that!_ Nova yelled again. "_Well, I heard a report a few weeks ago that someone broke into a lab and stole an experimental armagus; he must have been the one that broke in"_ spoke Aegis. While I was listening to them, vice threw another punch at me; I quickly jumped out of the way, almost getting hit. "All right, time to end this" I quickly changed the way I held my swords so the blades were pointing outward. I then held then out in front of me in a battle stance, I then started to focus energy into them, dark energy started to envelop the black blade while light energy enveloped the white blade.

After seeing what I was doing. Vice pulled his fist up, and began running at me. I then readied my swords, and right when he was about to hit me, I parried his blow, and dashed right past him with my swords in front of me, energy starting to vanish from the blades. For a few seconds, vice didn't move, but he then suddenly fell to the ground. After that, I slowly put my swords back in the sheathes "Target exterminated . . . . ." I then went over to the body, and turned it over, their was a large, deed x shaped cut across his chest.

"Okay, we better get the body back to base, but first . . . . ." I lifted up one of his hands, and took the glove of, then the other one "the N.O.L will be happy to get these back" I put the gloves away in my jacket, and looked at the body of the once living Vice "all right, time for the body" I held my hand out, and black, shadowy chains shot out of the palm of my hand, and quickly wrapped around the body, I gripped the chains, and pulled them up, and they pulled the body up with no difficulty at all. I then turned my cloak back into my wings, and took off into the air.

After flying for a while carrying vice's body, I finally made it to my destination, the N.O.L head quarters, it used to be quite a sight, but due to someone called the grim reaper, a lot of the base had been destroyed. I put my wings around me again to form my black and white cloak, and with Vice's chained up body trailing behind me, I then quietly snuck through the front gate and silently ran into a familiar hallway, I was quickly walking as fast as I could, a lot of people know about the assassins of the N.O.L, and we weren't exactly greeted with open arms if we were seen, if you know what I mean, so it's best that we try and not be seen here as much as possible.

I slowed down my pace as I turned and started up a large stair case with different rooms on the side's, I didn't have to worry about others walking through and seeing me, since it was still early in the morning and not many others have been coming up here lately since the incident. I stopped at the top of the stair case and turned to a large, black door that was open slightly; I gripped the chains in my hand tighter, and walked through the door.

The room that I entered was large with filing cabinets pressed against each of the walls, and in the middle was a desk where a man with green hair was sitting at. As soon as I entered the room, the green haired man looked up at me with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. "Ah, Mr. Shinzo, good to see you again" he then angled his head a bit and looked at the chained body that I had placed on the floor in front of his desk "and by the looks of this, you've completed the job with perfect results, good work as usual"

"Thank you, captain Hazama" I was starting to feel uneasy as he looked at me, for some reason, I always felt like that whenever I talked with captain Hazama, but since he is the head of the intelligence department, I had no choice, and the feeling always went away after I left. "He had these on as well" I pulled out the glove armagus that Vice had on, and placed them on captain Hazama's desk, he picked them up, and examined them for a few moments, then placed them back on his desk. "Ah, very good, this was the armagus that was stolen from one of the research labs weeks ago, to think, that you would accomplish two things in one mission, im very impressed." I was about to reply, when I heard someone else walk through the door, I gripped one of my swords, and turned around, only to be surprised by who it was.

It was a girl with short brown hair with white on the ends; she had on a black beret on her head and she wore a black cloak over her body. As she walked over to captain Hazama's

Desk, she looked at me with hazel colored eyes and memories of my days at the academy flooded back to my mind. "Ah, Ms. Nanaya, so good of you to join us" she looked at me again, only this time with a look of suspicion on her face. "Uh, captain Hazama, who is this?" After she asked that, the smile on captain Hazama's face grew bigger "Ah of course, well let me introduce you, Ms. Makoto, to the top assassin called the Chaotic Nightmare." After he had said that, she looked down at the body that was laying on the floor, then she took a couple of quick steps back, and looked at me with horror, it made me sick inside to see the look on her face, she's one of my best friends, and now she's looking at me like some kind of monster.

"Captain Hazama! Why would you call me into the same room as an assassin!?" She now had a desperate look on her face, as if trying to get away from a great evil, and seeing that, it felt like I punched in the stomach. "Now, now, theirs no need to be so scared Ms. Makoto, now, the reason that I called you hear, is because I have a mission for the both of you. After he said that, I felt like I was going to fall down.


	3. End of chaos

**Due to certain reasons I will be taking down this story. To all of you that have red it I thank you, and all that have reviewed, (Marsh-mellow princess) I thank you for the kind words and support you have given me. So all that's left to say is . . . **

**Heart of chaos : end**


End file.
